monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Angordika
|ailments = x |weaknesses = / |move = Thunder tornado |Creator = KillerGoldfish|description = A large mysterious land dwelling leviathan}} Description The Angordika is a large, mysterious leviathan that appears as the flagship monster of MHE (Monster hunter Elite). It tips in between being an elder dragon or a leviathan and its movements are quite similar to those of a lagiacrus, agnaktor etc. It is at the top of the food chain and even hunts small bosses. The Angordika lives in the Hillside (A location that looks like something between the gorge and the forest&hills).This special leviathan can control the wind and air around it to 'levitate' so to speak. it has a sac-like organ that produces helium so it aids it in levitation. It seems to 'slither' through the air with this technique. In game description A large leviathan, shrouded in mystery...and usually clouds. Not many hunters have the guts to fight this intimidating beast as it can control the air around itself and summon thunder from the heavens. Attacks ''Ground attacks '''Bite' - Simply bites forward twice. Charge - Raises its head and dives forward, sliding forward (Thunderblight in rage). Full circle Swipe - Swings its head round its body and then allows its tail to swing round too Head stab - Similar to the Agnaktor, The Angordika raises its head and smashes down 3 times. Body slam - Raises its upper body, then brings it smashing down (thunderblight in rage). Tail Swipe - Raises tail, then swipes it round 180 degrees to either its left or right. Body turn slam '''- Smashes head into ground and flings its entire body round 360 degrees around the head (thunderblight in rage '''Roar - The Angordika raises its head and roars. Rage mode - '''When the Angordika is provoked into rage mode, it will roar, surround itself in clouds and thunder will smash the ground around it (thunderblight). It would then rise and spend the entirety of rage mode in the air. Air/Rage mode attacks 'Bite - '''see above '''Charge - '''see above, but slides just above the ground (thunderblight) '''Head Stab - '''see above '''Roar -' see above '''Body turn slam - see above Cloud layers - 'The Angordika raises its head and shakes its body, growling. Clouds begin to 'fog' up the screen. '''Backflip - '''Similar to the rathian, the Angordika growls and them flips backwards (thunderblight) '''Air slam - '''The Angordika floats up and turns slightly before swooping back down to the ground. '''Turn - '''When the Angordika turns 90 degrees, hunters within the turning radius are pushed back slightly. '''Turn 2- '''When the Angordika turns 180 degrees, hunters within the turning radius are pushed to the ground '''Thunder beam '- The Angordika raises its head, charges up for a moment and then bursts out a beam of electric energy in a line. It can aim and turn the beam for a short amount of time. '''Tornado grapple - '''The Angordika lunges forward, grabbing the hunter and begins to spiral into the air, creating a tornado around it and the hunter. Inside the tornado the elder dragon bites and mauls the hunter before letting them go and doing a frontflip, smashing the hunter to the ground, This attack can and will, in most cases...instant KO. '''Thunder tornado - '''The Angordika spirals upwards, creating a tornado around itself. The tornado creates electricity that sparks the surrounding environment. If a hunter is hit by the thunder he/she is paralyzed and thunderblight is inflicted. If a hunter is hit by the tornado, they receive a large amount of damage and are stunned after they get up. Carves and breakables '''Carves Angordika hide - 30% Angordika scale - 25% Angordika tooth - 15% Air sac - 10% Thunder sac - 15% Angordika Amber - 4% Eye of the storm - 1% (only obtainable if all parts are broken) Tail carves Angordika scale - 38% Angordika tail - 57% Angordika amber - 5% Breakables Face '- A scar appears down its face and several teeth are missing. The Angordika stumbles backwards. '''Tail 1 '- Its Tail spike chips and a scar can be seen. The Angordika yelps but then will perform a Tail Swipe at the hunter that damaged the tail. '''Tail 2 - The tail is severed from the body. The Angordika roars in pain, stumbles forward but then performs a Electric beam at the hunter That severed it without having to charge it up. Body '''- Scars appear along the Angordika's body. The Angordika flinches and growls in pain. '''Drops Elder dragon tears - 70% Angordika scale - 30% (Drops/shinies appear whenever a body part is broken with the exception of 'Tail 1') Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan